Neko in Wonderland
by JadeZombieDoll
Summary: While waiting for her friends to arrive at the park, Neko sees someone that she thinks she knows and ends up falling down a rabbit hole. Neko then meets the creatures of that world that all have a strong resemblance to people from hers.


"Well then, what did they say we're doing anyway?" Neko tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears as she walked down a cement path in the park with her friend.

"I don't know, they just said we should meet up here."

"Nyaaa~? They didn't tell you either?" she asked, making an over exaggerated pose. "That seems so strange, since they usually tell you stuff more than they do me."

"Aw, sorry you feel so left out, Neko," her friend, Tigger, replied, trying to cheer her up as they arrived at the waiting spot, marked by a tall sakura tree.

"It's not that I'm left out," Neko said, slightly whining. "It's just I feel so...uninformed about stuff." She then looks over at Tigger, whom was setting her stuff down against the tree and starting to sit down. 'Is she even listening to me?!' She left out a small sigh and started walking over to sit next to her. About to say something, she noticed that her friend had pulled out her iPod and a piece of sketch paper. After a few seconds of staring at the paper, feeling slightly abandoned, her head drooped down for a while before pulling out her own iPod.

Neko hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so she leaned her head against the sakura tree and dozed off a bit. Hopefully her friends would be nice enough to at least wake her up when they all got there.

A moment or two after doing so, she felt something fall on her head, sending a jolt of surprise through her. Panicked, she looked around and found a golden pocket watch laying next to her.

'...Where'd this come from?' She wondered to herself. 'Was this what hit me in head?' As she stared to reach out for it, a small white paw snatched it of her reach. "Eh?!" She looked over to the direction from where the paw had come from and discovered it belonged to someone who looked a lot like one of her friends, Cheryl. She was wearing gloves and shoes that looked a lot like bunny feet, a small school outfit, topped off with a pair of rabbit ears and a necklace with a small carrot charm.

"Eh? Don't tell me you invited us to do a cosplay without letting us bring costumes, Cheryl~" Looking at her eared friend, whom hadn't answered her yet, paying more attention to the watch. "Hey! You listening to me?"

Her ears slightly twitched as she slowly turned her head. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were talking to me." She blushed slightly as she looked back to her watch. "Thanks for saving my watch. I'd be in so much trouble if anything happened to it."

"Nyuu? Oh, ya. Don't mention it." She let out a laugh, rubbing her head. 'To tell you the truth, I was just in it's way of falling.'

Opening her watch, rabbit Cheryl's face went white with panic. "Aw crap!" She tossed it into her pocket. "I'm gonna be late!" she uttered before rushing off.

Only noticing what was happening outside of her mind, she saw the rabbit version of her friend running off. "Wait!" She started to chase after her but stopped and took a moment to look at her friend, Tigger, whom was still asleep. She let out a sigh and gave chase once more. 'Gomen.'

She continued chasing her, yelling at her to slow down and wait her her to catch up, while the other kept repeating urgently that she was late. At the blink of an eye, she had suddenly disappeared from sight. "Huh? What just-" Just then, Neko had lost her footing and fell down a large rabbit hole. "HELP!!!" she yelled, but she knew nobody was coming. She had already fallen a few feet and she wasn't stopping yet.

As she fell, instead of going faster, she started slowing down until she was at the point where it seemed as if she was floating. On the walls, their were shelves passing by filled with various things. Boxes of Pocky, stuffed animals, action figures and dolls, outfits of all sizes, cakes of all flavors, games, books, more things than you could possibly imagine. Things from Dr. Seuss books, things from video games, things that we don't even have in Japan yet.

"Well, this seems oddly familiar," Neko said to herself, as she floated down. "Although, that can't be right. I mean, it's not like I've ever fallen down a hole that...defied the laws of...everything, practically." She looked at the various thing she passed, trying to find something that can keep her busy, until she came across a shelve of plushies. "Oh, I could use something cute to carry around with me, " she happily exclaimed. " She looked around and found a cute pink bunny with a red bow around it's neck. "Hau~ It looks like Kumagorou!" She quickly grabbed it, while squealing, "Na no da, nyaa~," and clinging to it as hard as she could.

Without noticing, Neko started falling a bit faster, turning slightly upside down while doing so. After finally realizing that more wind had been flowing through her hair, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "That's weird. I don't remember going this faaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" she started yelling as she realized she has going to land head first into the ground below her. She tried spinning to a point were she would land on her feet. Sure, her legs might be broken after that, but it had a better chance of her living. But, all her attempts ended in failure. She tightly closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

--------------------------------------------

Slowly opening her eyes, she sat up, rubbing her head and still clinging to Kumagorou. "That didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would, amazingly." She looked around and saw she was inside a hall, where the walls were filled with doors and the end was dark. "Well, I guess I can't go back the way I came, " she said, sighing. "Might as well go on." As she started to get up, she looked at her legs and saw her pants were missing. "EH?!?!" She screamed as hard as she could. "No...no, I couldn't have been..." She looked farther at her outfit and saw she was wearing a sort of lolita dress. A blush covered her face before her fell on her back. With a sigh of relief, she said to herself, "Thank goodness."

Getting up, she brushed off any dust from her self and her plushie. She gulped and slowly walked through the hall. She picked a few doors and tried opening them, but once it appeared that none of them actually ended up opening, she decided to figure that all of them were locked and went on. "You know, when you think about it, this is kind of like stage five in Imperishable Nights," she murmured her herself. "Dark hall, locked doors." She looked to her side and saw a small flicker of red light. "...those floating light things...and hopefully finding a white rabbit at the end. I just hope it's Cheryl-rabbit and not Reisen Inaba. I only recently got past her in the game, I doubt I can win against her in person." She sighed, remembering how bad she is at her touhou games, even though this wasn't the best time.

"At least this hall doesn't remind me about Silent Hill or anything creepy." Upon saying that, her eyes widened and her step slowed slightly. She took a few careful looks at the doors, getting a good distance from them from both sides. "Now that I say that, now I'm paranoid that somethings going to burst out from no where and try to kill me." She started walking a bit faster, hoping that the end of the hallway was close. After a while, she started to see a small light at the end and, in excitement, started running faster, until she had run into a table that was in a small room that had both appeared earlier than she had expected.

She ended laying on top of it for a few moments, then fell on her head with her legs still laying on it until she fell flat on her back, amazingly not knocking it over. Rubbing her head again, she pushed herself up, grumbling "Man, I'm falling a lot today." Looking around, she finds her plushie of Kumagorou, which had fallen out her hands, leaning against the wall.

"Aw, there you went." Neko grabbed her plushie and gave it a small hug. She looked at the spot where it sat and saw a small door, so small that the biggest thing that could fit through would be a kitten. "Nyaa? I don't understand. Cheryl must have went this way, there was nowhere else to go. Or maybe I just passed an unlocked door."  
She took another look behind her, past the table she manged to fall over and not make it fall with her, and saw the path behind her had disappeared. "Huh?! Wait a second, how am I supposed to get outta here now?!" She turned back to the small door in front of her. "There's no way I could possibly fit through that thing." She sighed and leaned her head in the legs of the table. "Looks like I'm trapped in here." She then looked through the glass table and saw a small bottle laying on the top.

"Huh," she said, shooting straight up, only to end up hitting her head on the bottom of the table. She slowly got out from under it and picked up the bottle. "Why's something still on this? It should have been knocked off since i slid right on top of it." Noticing a small tag, she looked at the cursive writing the proudly displayed "Drink Me~" Staring at it for a while, still half-wondering why the bottle was on the table in the first place, she finally asks it, "Why should I?", as if it would answer her.

Just then, the writing on the tag slowly disappeared and replaced itself with bold letters, angrily saying, "JUST DRINK ME ALREADY!" Neko awkwardly stared at it, amazed that a mere tag would reply to her question. "Fine," she sighed. She pulled off the cork and drink it's contents all in one gulp. Wiping off her mouth, she murmured, "Better not be poison." She suddenly felt a strange sensation that made her think that the room was all of a sudden getting bigger, when in fact, she was shrinking. By the time she was done shrinking, her sleeves were way past her hands and the dress was to the ground. "Wow, that was freaky~ Oh well, at least it really wasn't poison." She sat there, wondering what she should do now that she was only a few inches tall, until she remembered about the door. "Oh ya, I can go through there now!" Neko skipped to the door and turned the knob, but that too was locked. "Eh? What do you mean I can't get outta here?! Rip off artists!" With that, she kicked the door angrily and sat down.

"Don't kick me," said a small voice. Neko turned around, but only saw the door she had kicked but a moment ago. 'That's weird,' she thought to herself.'Maybe somethings happening on the other side.' Neko stood up to look through the keyhole, but could only see darkness. She was startled when it all of a sudden collapsed down, the shock made her fall backwards and left her baffled, staring at the door.

"Why did you look into my mouth?" the muffled voice said with a hint of irritation. Neko looked around confused, until she heard it say, "Over here, stupid weebo." She looked over and saw a face now on the door knob.

Neko tiled her head. "Priscilla?"

"Who else would it be? So, why did you kick me?"

"Well...you didn't open and I didn't realise..."

"Whatever. I don't care. You can just die in this room for all I care."

Sighing, Neko thought, 'I guess it'll take a bit of work to make Cilla-door open.' She contemplated a way to get past and came up with an idea. "If you let me through, I'll give you Zac Efron~"

Silence sat in the room, making her worry if her lie had been revealed so easily. Finally, the Cilla-door said, "Fine" Neko jumped triumphantly, but was interrupted by, "But right now, I can't let you through even if I wanted to. I'm locked so go find the key."

"Eh?Key?"

"Well, it WAS on the table, but seeing that you failed and fell over it, you kinda knocked it off."

Neko looked back through the glass table that was taller than a house at her current size. "Hm, if I was a key knocked off, where would I be-" Just then, the key appeared on top of the table, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She kicked the table and yelled, "How the fuck do I get that?!" She kicked it and shock it, but at her size, she couldn't even move it an inch. After a while, Neko got exhausted and sat down to catch her breath.

"This is impossible," she sighed, going into her emo side. "I'm going to be stuck in here forever with Cilla-door and be bored to death. She slowly turned so she can fall on her side and curled into a ball. She slowly looked around and noticed a small chocolate cake with strawberries and a bit of white frosting, all resembling the cake from Portal. Slowly getting up, staring wide-eyed at it she finally whispered, "The cake isn't a lie after all!" Neko ran over and ate it, not noticing it was an "eat me" cake.


End file.
